Chords
by yaegerdesu
Summary: (since it's Friday the 13th tomorrow/today...I'm doing a special oneshot ehehe :D) -this fic's kinda sad soo... - - "I continued playing with my eyes closed, trying to keep my imagination alive. For now, I'd like to live in my fantasies."


Notes rung out as my hands fluidly moved on their own, allowing myself to get lost in the music. We were now approaching the end of the piece, changing our tempo from andante to allegro, and from allegro to allegrissimo and to a calando before hitting a rest and finally ending with a slow canon. I exhaled in content as I hit the final note and lowered my bow and violin.

"That was amazing," I breathed out, trying to catch my breath. "We nailed that canon didn't we, Krista?" I sat down next to my partner, nudging her and flashing her a smirk.

She playfully shoved me and lightly punched my arm. "Jeez. Stop flattering me, Ymir. I failed that one note in the 4th bar and I'm pretty sure you picked that up since you're the expert here. Playing ever since you were 8 years old," Krista teasingly said, poking her tongue out.

I shrugged my shoulders and puffed out air through my nose. "Okay, I'll admit, I noticed that. But, no one in the talent show will really notice it. You couldn't even hear the difference that much! Besides, you're pretty good yourself. Despite just learning how to play the piano only last year. You have talent, Krista! And be proud of it!" I replied enthusiastically whilst reaching over to tickle Krista's sides.

"YMIR! NO! HAHAHAHA! STOP!" Krista pleaded, laughing uncontrollably.

"Nope. I'm evil and you know it!' I proclaim as I continue my assault whilst Krista wildly flung her arms around, trying to escape from my grasp only to make the situation worse (or better) as she flipped over the chair and since I was holding her, we both fell to the floor. Well, I took the full force of the fall anyways, as I landed flat on my back and Krista on top of me.

I groaned in pain as my lower back throbbed from the sudden impact and because of the added weight on top of me. Krista poked my forehead and shook her head in disapproval.

"Now if only you listened to me, you wouldn't be experiencing any discomfort at all," she said, slightly chuckling.

I opened my eyes and stared at hers in return. "Who said I didn't find this position comfortable? All I know is that you're on top of me and you don't seem to mind."

Krista's eyes widened and tried to get off of me, her cheeks reddening. However, I still had a trick up my sleeve and this is the perfect opportunity. Before she even managed to get on one foot, I grabbed both of her wrists, managing to drag her back down again, earning a yelp from the short blonde.

"I'm not done with you yet," I say, following it up with a sinister laugh.

Krista pouted, her face still red with a very evident blush. "C-come on, Y-Ymir...just let m-me up.

"No," I say resolvingly. I slowly lean down, my lips next to her left ear. "Besides, I gotta tell you something. Something very important."

I hear Krista gulp beside me. "O-oh? What is i-it?"

I nervously look around. "U-umm...it's hard for me to say t-this, you know?" I admit, slightly stuttering. "It's one of m-my biggest secrets."

Krista held both of my hands and stared right into my eyes. "Ymir. You're my bestest friend. If there's something bothering you it's alright to tel-"

"I love you, Krista," I suddenly confess, my eyes closed shut.

"Wait, say that aga-"

"I love you. Ever since first grade. I've wanted to confess to you so many times but I was afraid of getting rejected. It's kinda depressing how I can only tell you this 15 years later," I admit, my eyes slightly watering.

Silence drowned every other noise in the room for at least a couple of seconds or so until Krista started to slowly sit up. I moved out of her way and sat down on the space beside her, waiting for a reply.

"Ymir...I loved you too. And I wouldn't have rejected you if you'd confessed to me earlier. But it's too late now. You've missed your chance," she told me whilst slowly caressing my cheek, trying to wipe away the tears that have escaped from my eyes but fails to do so.

I softly hold her hand in mine. "I know. I screwed up. By so much. Why did you have to leave? You knew you were the only one keeping me sane. Then, why?" I asked her, my face scrunching up as the pain I held back for so long, gripped my heart.

Krista smiled apologetically, causing my chest to feel even heavier. "I'm terribly sorry, Ymir. For causing you this pain. I didn't want to leave. I wasn't planning to. I wanted to live the rest of my life with my friends and everyone I loved. I wanted to spend my life with you."

I looked down at the floor, my tears staining the crimson carpet. "I understand. It wasn't your fault you had to leave. But, at least, tonight...before you leave again...can we go through the song one more time?" I request, still not raising my head up.

"Sure, let's go," she said, helping me up.

Once I was fully standing up on my feet, I grabbed by bow and violin resting beside one of the piano's legs. "I'll go set the metronome," I tell Krista as she takes her place on the piano seat, resting her fingers on the ivory keys. "Sure. I'm ready when you are," she replies with a smile.

As the metronome started its ticking, I started counting down. "3...2...1..." And once again we began playing, but this time, only a single instrument was heard.

I immediately knew that she was gone once again. Sobs escaped from my body as I continued playing with my eyes closed, trying to keep my imagination alive. At least, she's still in my mind. At least in my mind, she's still alive. I refuse to believe that she's no longer in this world. So, for now...I'd like to live in my fantasies.

**Different POV**

"Hey, is she okay?" asked one of the white-suited guards, named Jean.

"Yeah. She's a special case though. She's not unstable to the point that she'll go completely insane. Let's just say that she lives in her own world," replies the other guard called, Eren. "The reason behind it's pretty sad though."

"Oh, really? What happened?"

"Well...it was only a few months ago. September actually. Her closest friend died in a car accident on her way home from the patient's house. They were practising for a talent show or something. Too bad they didn't get to perform it. The patient was allowed to play solo but she refused to do so. Ever since then she'd start talking to herself and start playing the same song they were practising. Look, she's doing it again," Eren explained as he pointed to the large window showing a pure white room.

And standing in the middle of everything was a woman, with her eyes shut, playing her violin.

"Damn. That's depressing, man. I feel sorry for her," Jean admits, his eyes slightly tearing up as well.

"Yeah. I guess bad things happen to good people most of the time. Well, we gotta attend to the other patients as well. Come on!" announced Eren as he pulls Jean away from the cell.

Unbeknownst to both of them, however, the woman with the violin smiled contentedly.

* * *

**A/N: D-d-d-d-d-drop the feels~ *insert dubstep music with crying kittens* Dat plot twist though xD If you guys don't understand the music terminology in this, let's just say it went from normal speed to fast to very fast and then getting lower in volume and tempo then pause..and then slow end xD **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this xD Even though it was still kinda rushed xD (I had 2 hours to do this even if I had the whole day. I'm a massive procrastinator .-.)**

**K bai \m/**

**-yaeger**


End file.
